Honey, I'm Home
by Mus4u
Summary: An assortment of Eliot S./Spencer R. fics, slash. Enjoy!
1. Honey, I'm Home

It felt heavy and foreign in Eliot's hand as he glanced between it and the door; rolling his eyes at the absurdity he shoved the key into lock. He chuckled, it felt off to have a key to open the front door. How many times had he picked his way through, now? _"Here, take it." Nimble, thin fingers pushed the small object into his palm. Eliot tried to give it back when he saw what it was. "Take it, Eliot. Seriously, I'm an FBI agent; how many more times can you pick the lock before someone notices?"_ Eliot could not argue with that and really it was dangerous enough. He stepped inside and shut the door quickly, shoulders already itching for straggling in the hallway for so long. He stood in the small, couldn't-really-call-it-a foyer, area right inside the door for a single moment, his eyes slide shut and he breathed in. That completely _Spencer_ scent was starting to be more and more like coming home, too. Already wasting enough time, knowing he was going to have to leave early in the morning; probably earlier than even Spencer had to get up. He unlaced his boots and hung up his jacket before taking off down the hall.

Eliot pushed the bedroom door open. Spencer was sprawled across the bed, his legs tangled in the sheets but still taking up as much room as legs could. One arm was tucked under his head a book was laying open in front of him and he had to bite back a dopey grin thinking about Spencer falling asleep reading. His glasses were skewed and Eliot could hear him complaining about how every time he fell asleep with them on it loosen the hinges just a little more. He sympathized, he had dozed off with his glasses on enough times. He crossed the floor on light feet, it had taken some practice but he had finally figured out how quiet he had to be. Parker would be proud of him. He plucked the glasses off the tip of his nose, gently, and placed them on the nightstand; Spencer's free hand snapped up to rub at his nose but he didn't open his eyes. The next thing to go was the book and even though Spencer probably knew what page he had nodded off to he placed a scrap of paper between the pages before setting it down. He stripped to his boxers before straightening the sheet; Spencer finally twitched and Eliot stilled; his hand hovered in the air waiting to see if he could actually make it into the bed. Eliot slid between the sheets and Spencer turned into him. Eliot wrapped his arms around his slim waist and buried his nose in Spencer's hair; he brushed the long locks out of the way before planting a soft kiss on his shoulder. Spencer mumbled and Eliot moved his lips a little higher and brushed them along his long throat, he pressed another right behind Spencer's ear before pulling the soft lobe into his mouth. This time he was rewarded with a moan and a barely there shift of hips into his own. Eliot smirked. He didn't linger long, he trailed soft pecks back down and traced Spencer's jaw with his mouth.

Spencer groaned, "I will shoot if this isn't Eliot Spencer." Eliot ended his exploration with capturing Spencer's lips with his own. Spencer responded in kind, his arm wrapping around Eliot's back, fingers seeking out his hair threading gently through his locks. Far as kisses went it was tame for being their first in months; closed-mouth and they pulled away gently, smiling.

"You're sleeping with a gun under yer pillow, babe?" Eliot chuckled, joking.

It was hard to tell between the humor and seriousness in Spencer's eyes which was to be believed. "You could say it's been tense."

Eliot tried not to growl, "when aint it tense for you?"

Spencer cupped his cheek, "When you're here." He didn't hide the dopey grin this time. Eliot leaned in and closed his mouth over Spencer's again. This kiss was far from innocent and it was Spencer who was licking and nibbing permission into Eliot's mouth. Spencer that swiped his tongue over Eliot's and Spencer that pushed Eliot back against the pillows before throwing a leg over Eliot's waist and straddled his hips. "You woke me up," Spencer rolled his hips into Eliot. "You're going to make it up?"

Eliot grinned and settled his hands on Spencer's waist, "Of course I am, darlin'." 

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own either show.

This is my first entry for the kissbingo on livejournal. It's short, sweet. Really freaking sweet, sorry about that. Enjoyed?


	2. Meeting the Families

Has nothing to do with the previous fic. This was written for kiananic for their prompt: Eliot Spencer/Spencer Reid, When the teams cross paths the boys have some explaining to do. Enjoy!

Spencer had thought about it a thousand...hundred thousand, maybe, times. It didn't have to be Boston, any where the team went his mind would drift to _What if I see him here?_ So he had drilled himself. Do Not React. No matter what, no matter where. Even if they were... His traitorous mind wouldn't not let him think about what would happen if he had to put cuffs on him. He could have convinced himself with enough data gathered from all the traveling the team did; he was not going to accidentally run into Eliot in Little Dot Here, Wyoming. But traveling to the man's city? Spencer knew it was possible. He had just hoped that it was a big enough for the both of them. He snorted at his rambling thoughts.

"Have something to add, Reid?" He looked up to both Morgan and Prentiss staring at him.

Spencer glanced up brushing a loose piece of hair away from his face. "No, sorry. I was thinking of something else." Two brows, respectively, went up; they wanted more, but he wasn't giving.

Prentiss shrugged and gave him a look, "Anyways, if you're ready to join us; we were discussing the Unsub's MO."

He sighed on the inside, this he could talk about in length. He started and they fell into the easy back and forth brainstorming they were comfortable with. Their lunch came and went and they were getting ready to leave when It finally happen. Derek had went to pay the bill, Prentiss and himself were slipping into their jackets and the bell over the door rang.

"I don't know _why_ we've got to ch-" Whatever Hardison had been complaining about was cut off by Parker's happy, "Spencer!" If she surprised Morgan and Prentiss with her out burst; her family was ten times surprised. She ran up and gave him a quick hug and Spencer heard Nate whispering to Sophie, "Is she on the happy drugs again?" as they walked closer. She shook her head eying Spencer sharply. He hadn't met Nathan Ford or Sophie Devereaux yet, but he knew them. Eliot talked endlessly about them, Parker and Hardison too. Spencer wasn't going to soon forget his first meeting with the latter though. He'd be hard press to forget this one too.

Eliot was staring at him with a mixture of confusion and tension. He kept eye contact with Spencer but it kept drifting just an inch over his shoulder and Spencer knew Morgan was back there standing next to Prentiss. They were probably both standing with their own apprehension. Sixteen different scenarios flickered across his mind before he through caution and a few other things (his sanity) to the wind. He stepped up to Eliot, who was only a short two feet away from him by now; Parker kept in step with him smiling insanely.

"This is not me surprising you." Spencer grinned, Eliot rolled his eyes.

He gave a pointed look over Spencer's shoulder. "Sure hope not darlin'." Nate made a sharp nose and hissed, "They're feds, Eliot." Eliot shrugged his shoulders and Nate groaned. He took Sophie's elbow and headed for a booth.

"I'll grab us a table. It was nice seeing you again Spencer." How Nate could actually make it sound like they had met, several times, so easily was lost on him.

A throat cleared behind him. He turned to his team mates and smiled. "Guys these are some friends of mine."

"You didn't mention you had friends in Boston, Reid." Prentiss stepped closer and Spencer moved to the side to open up the circle Eliot, Parker and Hardison had made.

Spencer opened his mouth but Eliot beat him to it, "We travel a lot. Actually just got in this mornin'." He nodded his agreement.

"And it's good to see you." Spencer brushed his fingers against Eliot's wrist. He didn't care that his team saw, it had been seventy-five days and some spare hours since he had seen his hitter. He could take a hounding for a few close minutes. "Uh, guys," Spencer realized belatedly he had been staring at Eliot too long, Morgan and Prentiss were waiting to be introduced. "This is Eliot, my, um..."

"Your boyfriend, silly." Parker nudged his arm, rolling her eyes like _he_ was the crazy one. Morgan choked on a cough, Prentiss had to stifle a giggle.

"Boyfriend?" Morgan got himself under control. "Like, _boy_friend."

Spencer glared, "yes, boyfriend." Feeling extremely bold and Eliot was going to tease him relentlessly about it later. He leaned over, bent his head down and planted a kiss on Eliot's surprised lips. He righted himself and fiddled with a piece of hair before finishing. "This is Parker and- Alec. They're Eliot's..."

"Family. My sister," Eliot gave Parker a grin. "My brother-"

"From a different mother." Hardison quipped; he was the only one that was pinging on Spencer's default behavioral analysis mode. He was nervous being near the 'feds' and it was showing.

Eliot growled, "obviously, H-Alec." He gave the younger man a glare and Hardison shot off to the table Nate and Sophie were occupying. "How long are you in town?"

Spencer shrugged, "how ever long this case takes." Eliot frowned but didn't comment, his eyes still flicking back toward Spencer's team mates. "If I get some time I'll call you?" His frown quickly melted away and Eliot was smiling again.

"Sounds like a plan." He hesitated a minute before pulling Spencer in for one more kiss.

Spencer was saved by from too much embarrassment when Morgan's phone went off. "That's Hotch, we gotta go Reid." Eliot gave his hand a squeeze before pulling away. "It was...nice meeting you," Derek offered, though Spencer suspected 'strange' was the word he had wanted to go with.

Spencer flushed, "Could you give us a moment, please?" He shooed his friends away. "Here," he pulled a pen from his pocket and turned Eliot's hand over. He scribbled his hotel name and room number on Eliot's palm. "I was lucky enough to get my own room. If we can't get together this evening come over tonight."

"You mean sneak in," Eliot was smirking. "You want me to sneak into your hotel room, surrounded by your overprotective friends. Overprotective, F.B.I. friends."

Spencer smiled and kissed him again. "You wouldn't be the best at what you do if you couldn't."

"Get out of here, they're starting to look antsy." Eliot let go of his hand and took a step back. He glared, "You were going to call me?"

Spencer shook his head in disbelief, "The _second_ I could get away from them. Trust me." Eliot gave him the smile that said, "I do." "I will see you tonight?"

It's was Eliot's turn and he mirrored Spencer's head shake. "Of course I will. Now, really git. Morgan's heading over here." Spencer flashed a smile before spinning on his toes and headed Morgan.

"You've got some explaining to do, Reid. _Boyfriend_?" Morgan and Prentiss jumped him as soon as they were on the sidewalk. He didn't mind so much though. He'd be seeing Eliot tonight; it was well worth it. 


	3. Puppy Love

Another commentfic, this one written for hawk_dancing their prompt was: when did you get a puppy? This is the cuteness the came from it.

* * *

Eliot knocked on the door three times then took a step back so he would be in complete view of the eye-hole. He could hear Spencer's familiar steps on the floor but they were mixed with a foreign sound he hadn't heard within the apartment before. Right before the door opened Spencer said sternly, "Down Nano!" 'Nano?' Eliot mouthed to himself. The door opened but Spencer was awkwardly standing there with some of his body still behind the door and he was...hoping on one foot.

"Get in here before Nano gets out." Eliot squeezed through the little space Spencer provided for him.

Eliot turned, dropping his bag on the floor he bent down to start unlacing his boots when he was attacked by a fluff ball of fur and tongue. The puppy licked the left side of his face and tried for the right. "Whoa there!" Eliot caught the squirming mass of mammal. "Uh..." He looked up at Spencer who's face was starting turn red. "You've got a puppy?"

"Kinda." Spencer scooped the tiny thing up so Eliot could finish unlacing his boots. "Garcia rescued it when she found out it was being neglected. But she's too afraid to give him to the humane society, and she can't have pets-"

Eliot kissed him, rolling his eyes, "You're an easy target."

"Hey," Spencer slapped his arm playfully.

"What about this 'Reid Effect' you've insisted about." Eliot stepped back and turned his eye on the mutt pup. It looked up at Eliot with his own critical eye; of course the puppy was already protective of the FBI agent.

Spencer shrugged his shoulders, "Could _you_ say no to Garcia and those puppy dog eyes?" Eliot chuckled and bent down to the puppy's level. He stared into the dark eyes and had to nod his agreement; they were impressive. And Garcia was a force to be reckoned with.

The puppy's tongue sneaked out and licked at it's own nose before it surged forward and licked Eliot again. This time he picked up the pup himself and grinned. "He's pretty darn cute."

"I know and it's nice having someone here all the time. And my neighbor has a ten year old who wants his own dog so he looks after Nano for free when the team is called out of town." They stood there showering Nano with attention.

Eliot chuckled, "What's with the name?"

Spencer huffed, "Garcia insisted on naming it. It was Nanobite but I refuse to call him that."

Another chuckle, "Hardison's gonna love that."

"More than likely." Spencer twined his fingers in Eliot's hair and looked at the duffel Eliot had brought with him. "Planning on staying a while?" he tried for coy but it was more hopeful.

"You said you had four days guaranteed off?" Spencer nodded. "Then that's how long I plan to stay." Spencer grabbed Eliot by his face and pulled him in for a crushing kiss, poor Nano was squished between them but he didn't seem to mind much.

"I'll feed the kid, you get your ass in the bedroom." Spencer turned Eliot and smacked his ass playfully.

Eliot let Nano jump out of his arms at the words "feed", he looked over his shoulder, "Don't call the dog our 'kid'."

Spencer chuckled as he walked away, "Too late. They're already calling him that."


	4. Morgan the Amazing

Another commentfic written for kiananic and their prompt: If Morgan is so great then maybe you should be dating him! Enjoy!

* * *

Eliot grind his teeth together as Spencer told his fourth "Morgan is the greatest tackler of Unsub's ever" story. Spencer tended to focus on some member of his team when retelling Eliot stories about them, but it was only the ones of Morgan that seemed to get on his nerves. "Morgan can do this..." and "Morgan can do that..." And all Eliot wanted to do was punch Morgan in the face and show Spencer how awesome _he_ was; which Eliot knew made him jealous and maybe...okay a lot petty. He'd like to see Hardison sit around and listen to Parker talk about how amazing Apollo is at stealing things.

"Are you listening?" Spencer cut into his thoughts.

Eliot waved him off and with more snark than he would usually use on Spencer said, "Sure I am, not that I'd have too. How many Morgan the Amazing stories could you have." Soon as the words were out of his mouth Eliot could feel a blush spreading up his neck.

His genius looked shock for a moment before a smirk spread across his face. "Was that jealousy from Eliot Spencer?"

Eliot glared and made space between them on the couch. "I'm not jealous, maybe I just don't want to hear about how great Morgan is all the time."

"'All the time'?" Spencer repeated. "I don't talk about him all the time. Actually, I'm certain I talk about all my team mates equally. You've never complained about what I say about Garcia, and I said Garcia could hack you hacker under the table." Eliot grunted and folded his arms over his chest. "That was insulting."

Eliot's entire point to be angry was folding underneath him. Rationally he knew there was nothing to be jealous of; that Spencer was definitely with him and this Morgan guy was just a friend. But Eliot knew he could do anything this guy could do. Better. He really hated that Spencer could invoke feelings of one-up manship in him like this.

"They'll have to hack each other to settle those claims," Eliot grumbled.

Spencer smirked again and straddled Eliot in one swift move. "And is that what you'd like to do with Morgan? Fight it out and see which is better." When Spencer saw that Eliot was seriously considering it he waved his hands around. "No, I didn't mean that. It would be hot and I'd have to drag you off to a secluded corner afterward. But I'd never want you two to fight. I couldn't watch you hurt each other." Spencer stroked Eliot's face.

Eliot sighed and leaned into one of Spencer's hands. "It's just hard to listen to you talk about how great he is."

Spencer snorted, "I don't think he's 'Morgan the Amazing' though. I tell you all these stories so that hopefully one day when you can meet my team-turned-family you'll know them already. That's all." Eliot groaned and buried his face in Spencer's neck. Spencer started kissing his neck and stroked his sides. "Feel better now?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"Not really, no. Now I feel like an idiot," Eliot mumbled in Spencer's skin. "Can I make it up to you?"

Spencer laughed, "You don't have anything to make up, but I wont object." Eliot rolled them until Spencer was laying against the couch cushions and Eliot was straddling his thin waist. Eliot started working on the buttons of Spencer's shirt and vowed if Spencer talked about Morgan again he would not get a hothead about it. Not that his genius would mention the man again. Unless he tripped over his own feet, then Eloit wouldn't mind to hear a little office gossip.


End file.
